<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyes by sleeppotterhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725482">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeppotterhead/pseuds/sleeppotterhead'>sleeppotterhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Society (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeppotterhead/pseuds/sleeppotterhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Cassandra dies and Allie had to go on her life with the help of her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pressman/Gordie, Harry Bingham &amp; Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Luke Holbrook/Helena Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Dental Care”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A good school day in West Ham</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>This is a regular school day in West Ham. The football players are in the school lawn tossing their pig ball and laughing at something undistinguished. At a distance, they look pretty comical as their grins are wider and are clearly having a good time. The Catholic girls stay under the tree and have their daily bible study and affirmations, ignoring their surroundings as they look for inner peace. The drama class has their playbooks open as they memorize their lines and say them repeatedly with different facial expressions. The improv class is on the side of the school yard, as all of them try to find something to step on, pretending the floor is lava… or ocean? Far from the middle of the lawn, there is the usual bickering of two seniors and trying to outsmart each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allie sighed at the sight. She walks up to them and approaches Kelly, “Hey, what are they arguing about now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think it’s about how healthy the school lunch is?”, Kelly answered, also not quite sure of the argument. She goes back to do her homework before the 4th period comes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It is even a usual sight to see Cassandra’s sister and Harry’s girlfriend sit next to each other, doing different things but weirdly friendly. Allie is eyeing her sister and becoming wary of any hint of weariness or emotional distress while reading her textbook, while Kelly is focused on her homework wishing Harry would shut up for once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just saying, why not put some healthy greens in that pile of junk in the cafeteria? Only you, Harry Bingham, would retort and make this a bad idea to begin with.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry scoffed, “Well, if you eat in the cafeteria you can go ahead and criticize the food but hey, you have packed lunch, don’t you? So, why are you even trying to change our food?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sneering, Cassandra thought of one thing that Harry would definitely hate her for, “That’s the duty of the Student Council President, Harry. Even if I don’t eat the food here doesn’t mean that I would let the students of this school eat unhealthy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Touche, Cassandra”, and with that Harry did not argue anymore and tapped Kelly for them to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kelly smiled at Allie in goodbye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cassandra slumped to her seat in victory and happily ate her packed salad. “You don’t have to be so smug about it you know.” Allie teased and rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is a regular school day in West Ham and the day couldn’t be anymore mundane. Wishing that this could be the reality, Allie closed her eyes for a long while and breathed in the smell of the grass and laid down on the school lawn. The noise faded out, the light faded out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allie opened her eyes and looked at the unkempt school lawn. Some of the kids did a good job in making this place clean at least but couldn’t tell how to operate the old-school mower yet. She keeps her hand on the uncut grass and couldn’t be bothered with whatever insects live here now. It must have been an unknown territory for the bugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at her watch and it’s a little over midnight. Thinking of how she left a note in her kitchen, she has more time to lurk around and just wallow in solitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Closing her eyes again, she thought back to the day of the field trip. The Smell was back but the feeling of excitement was not wavered. If they are to go on their field trip then they won’t be able to be around that horrid smell, plus, this is her last field trip with Cassandra before she goes to college. It has to be memorable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their mom constantly reminded them of what they needed to bring, giving more attention on how Cassandra packs her bag. Allie knows better to pack a backup medkit for Cassandra and she tucked it away on her duffel. This has always been the setup in the Pressman household but Allie doesn’t mind. She knows Cassandra needed special care because of her heart and she is going to be supportive as needed be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at her downloads and it is nearly finished. She thought that there might not be any service in where they are going so she downloaded some of her favorite bands’ albums for good measure. She puts on her beanie and puts on light makeup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Allie, let’s go!” Cassandra called out and she grabbed her phone and duffel on her way to the driveway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The school’s parking lot is jammed with excited students and some of them are a bit annoyed at how everyone in high school is included. Well, this is a high school field trip anyways. Good thing that the students can get on any bus as they like and that took the stress away from Allie as she can be by Cassandra’s side the whole ride.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get on their bus and apparently Cassandra picked the one where Harry is on. She says it’s for her to keep an eye on so he won’t go on antagonizing anybody. It is not coincidence that their evil cousin, Campbell is there again. She swears only Cassandra can get Campbell to stay low. She guesses being born a few months ahead also makes you more powerful. That’s who Cassandra is to everyone. She is a year older than everyone in the senior class just because she had to take a year off when she had a heart surgery but the handicap did not stop her from getting the trust of everybody in West Ham.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allie lets her sister take the window seat as it calms her down. She sat on the aisle seat with Sam and Will on the other side, in line with them. She looks around and giggles at how weird their bus is. She sees the popular jocks at the end of the bus: Grizz, Jason, Clark and Luke with their girlfriends Gwen and Helena. Harry and Kelly are on the seats in front of them. She can see Campbell at the very front behind the bus driver and nobody dares to sit with him. Becca is also there and insists on sitting in front of Sam, where the middle seat is because she wants to take photos. Gordie is beside Bean behind them and she is well aware that Gordie wants to be close to her sister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is a good field trip, Allie thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you think you’re doing?”, a familiar voice brings her back from her trance. The voices faded and the lights faded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “On the Wing”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allie wasting away</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think you’re doing?”, a familiar voice brings her back from her trance. The voices faded and the lights faded.</p><p>“Go away”, Allie mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>Harry laid beside her, “You cannot do that to me, not again.” He waited until she opened her eyes and with irritation. “It’s not safe out here, Allie.”</p><p>Humor reached her eyes and scoffed, “Why? You didn’t tell someone you wanted me killed, do you?”, she knows it will hit him the most. After she lost Cassandra, she didn't have any remorse at all. Everybody thinks it’s her acting out but after she lost Cassandra she doesn’t even know who she was anymore. And having an identity crisis when they are in some kind of world that they are trying so hard to live in is not a good thing at all.</p><p>“Allie”</p><p>“Don’t come near me. You have a lot on your plate right now, yes? Mr. Mayor?” and she stood up leaving Harry behind.</p><p>Of course, who would stand up and take over Cassandra’s leadership? Everybody thought of Harry, even though they thought he was selfish, being one of the topnotchers in class is saying something. Nothing major changed though, as much to Allie’s surprise. Harry just took back what’s his and left the planning to the same council Cassandra appointed, which she is not a part of.</p><p>She knows Harry doesn’t give up easily and could sense him walking behind her. This annoys her more, “What do you want?”</p><p>Harry was silent.</p><p>“Do you want me to forgive you for basically wishing her to be dead because of spite?”, she shook her head and continued walking home. She never looked back once.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Will was waiting for her in the porch and ready to reprimand her for not coming home earlier but as soon as he was about to open his mouth, Allie beat her to it, “Fuck off”</p><p>She’s not going to be reprimanded by someone who disgustedly looked at her when she kissed him or someone who deliberately left her and advanced to his dream girl without even considering what she would feel about it. He’s not her best friend anymore, at least not in this lifetime.<br/>When she went inside, she saw Gordie awake too. She apologized and went straight to her room and broke down as soon as she closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She gets visitors once in a while and now it’s Sam and Becca’s turn. “You know what Allie, there’s a party in the Bingham household. What do you think?”</p><p>The party is no surprise. Binghams might have a cellar full of booze and there’s no chance of running out soon as fewer people come every time. Some are too tired because of the work that they are supposed to be doing. Bingham parties can be called a luxury.</p><p>“Aren’t you too tired of researching?”, she asked both of them as they are in the Committee of Going Home with Gordie and Bean. “And really? A Bingham party is what you suggest? I don’t want to see that scumbag.”</p><p>Sam sighed and Becca insisted, “A little party won’t hurt. And I suggested going to a party not to actually see ‘scumbag’. He will be too busy with his friends anyways so we’re just going there to forget.”</p><p>As Allie thought about it, it might be a good idea to be a teenager again. Plus, now that Cassandra’s gone, she can go wasted as much as she can. Now that Cassandra’s gone her heart is being stabbed a million times and she needs something to stop the pain. She needs to forget at least for a moment. Partying has never sounded better.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Becca and Sam tried not to be too happy. At least, they can get Allie out of bed for now. They went to the living room, leaving Allie to sulk a bit more before actually preparing for the party.</p><p>“I know you guys have good intentions but partying is a bit…”</p><p>Sam cuts Gordie off and signs, “At least she’s out of bed. That’s step one”</p><p>“Don’t you think I should go too? To keep her company?” Will volunteered.</p><p>Becca shook her head, “No, if you join, Allie won’t come.”, she speaks as she signs. She knows what happened between Will and Allie and she will stand up with her girl friend. Will can go and not pity Allie because of her sister’s death. That’s now how love works.</p><p>Gordie looked suspicious but he doesn’t dwell on it, he has more research to bury himself with now that Cassandra’s gone.</p><p>Sam gave Will a sympathetic smile. There’s really nothing else for him to do.</p><p>The three of them gaped at Harry’s house. Turns out, tonight is the night when everybody wants to party. The house is packed with all the teenagers in New Ham. Allie felt alright. This way she won’t have a chance to encounter Harry, even if this is his house.</p><p>“Come on!” Allie sprinted to Bingham's front yard and approached the huge household.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The party went on like any other. The kids turned up the music so loud even if it’s mostly Jay-Z’s songs in courtesy of Helena. Allie was in the living room and dancing with everybody, riding on the drunken state of all the teenagers there. Sam and Becca cheered her on knowing that she’s having a good time.</p><p>Becca went to the kitchen to get a refill and Sam just stands in the corner keeping a watch for Allie.</p><p>Griz came to him and tried signing a bunch of blabber. “What are you doing?”, Sam spoke. Throughout his childhood, he learned how to speak to be able to communicate better as he doesn’t want everyone treating him like he’s different. Only his family, except Campbell, and Becca learned how to sign ASL for him and it turns out that Gordie knows how too since he learnt it in a summer camp when he was a kid.</p><p>“Uhh, I’m trying to sign to you.”, Griz tells him.</p><p>Sam smiles, “That’s okay, I can read lips”</p><p>“So you don’t understand what I just did?” and he brought up a book on British Sign Language.</p><p>Who brings a book to a party? Apparently, Grizz does. Sam appreciates the effort and clarified that he does and understands American Sign Language and it is different from BSL.</p><p>That opens up a topic between them and Sam tried to teach Grizz some phrases. Becca was about to come back to their spot when she saw this and smiled and went back to the kitchen and find someone else.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Umbrella Beach"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allie doesn't care about anything any more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, the party was good for Allie. Too good. Now, she always goes to the party and drinks her sadness away even without company. Tonight is one of those nights. She didn’t tell Becca and Sam about her whereabouts and she left a note in her kitchen saying she’ll be out to lessen Gordie and Will’s worries.</p><p>“I’ve been seeing you a lot here now, Allie.” Harry approaches him and she lifts a finger as she downs her drink from her red solo cup.</p><p>She still winces as the alcohol burns on her throat. There are really some things you never get used to. “Come on”, and Harry dragged her to the kitchen.</p><p>He began mixing some drinks and handed her the cool drink after a while, “You are not supposed to be drinking straight rum”</p><p>She drinks the Tipsy Mermaid Rum and this tasted like the one he gave her on prom. “Thanks!”, and with the hand in drink she goes back to the living room and dances with her drink.</p><p>Tonight, Harry didn’t touch any alcohol. Tonight, he watched Allie as she danced the night away just as he did every time she turned up at his weekly parties. He doesn’t know when he started caring about her but it feels right and comforting through and through and he wants to keep caring about her. That’s when he thought of their first good time together.</p><p>“Fugitive!” he calls out.</p><p>Everybody cheered! And because everybody had drinks, he decided to schedule this at a later date.</p><p>“Fugitive on Sunday. Same rules!” he announced and everybody cheered louder.</p><p>Allie smiled at his announcement and continued dancing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sunday came and everybody is so pumped up. As usual there are two groups. Allie hesitated to come but then, what’s another distraction? She felt the adrenaline she had when they first played fugitive and she knows that this will not end the same way. This will not end with her being with Harry the whole night.</p><p>What’s another distraction with someone who caused her pain this time?</p><p>She went to Harry’s car and climbed in straightaway. “You came”</p><p>“I guess I don’t plan to only watch this time. Go!”, she ordered and Harry started the car to chase some fugitives.</p><p>Allie glued her eyes on the road and focused on the game. “There!”, Allie got out of the car and started running. Harry chased after her being reminded of the first game where she got hit. Not happening this time.</p><p>After catching a few players Allie is exhausted and collapsed on somebody’s lawn. Harry went by her side as soon as she did. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>She began laughing nonstop. This doesn’t make sense to her at all. Everything doesn’t make sense. Why? Why does Cassandra have to die alone? Why does Cassandra have to die and not her instead? Why is Harry being so friendly after everything happened? Why is everyone so nice to her now that her sister’s gone? She doesn’t have any friends, only the ones that know Cassandra.</p><p>Soon her chuckles turned to sobs. “Leave me alone!”, she shouted and that startled Harry.</p><p>“I can’t”</p><p>“Fuck you! Don’t pity me. I don’t need it from you, from Will, from anyone!”, and she stood up ready to run again but Harry held on to her wrist.</p><p>“I don’t get you at all, Harry. Go and be king.” and she freed herself from his grip and started running to God-knows-where.</p><p> </p><p>After the game, of course the party began. Harry was being a gracious host when he saw Allie went inside and grabbed a cup of drink, downing it in one go. Allie made eye contact with him and started lunging at him.</p><p>Harry looked at her worried but was ready to catch her.</p><p>Allie came to her and pressed lips to him, still tasting alcohol from her lips. Harry did not stop her and just reciprocated. Besides, he liked this too. He liked it too much and he doesn’t even know why.</p><p>The Curious Case of Allie Pressman is the file he has on his mind library and it’s filling up with every second of this drunken making out.</p><p>When a door slammed shut only did Harry come back to his state of mind and found himself in his room with Allie already stripping in front of her. “No!”, he declined and grabbed Allie’s clothes and gave it to her.<br/>
“You can’t say no”, Allie told him and took his hand to go to his bed. “Tell me you don’t want this.” and she started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.</p><p>Of course, he wants this. He had been since they first did it but not like this. Allie was obviously here with an agenda and forcing herself. “I don’t want you like this.”, he stopped her hands and looked at her eyes. The red brimming on her eyes told him that she cried a whole lot more when she ran away from him earlier.</p><p>Her smug smile falters and now looking at him furiously, “Then, what do you want from me?”</p><p>“I know I have been the catalyst that took your sister from you and I’m really sorry. I know what the death of a family does to you and I want to help you. You don’t have to forgive me, Allie but forgive yourself. I know Cassandra and I have some kind of rivalry but I know she wouldn’t want you mourning your whole life, Allie. I never wanted to hurt you.” Harry said in defeat and looked at her waiting for her reaction.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would update a chapter per week as I am still writing the following chapters. Please don't get too tired of this easily! &gt;.&lt;</p><p>I also don't proofread this as I want to keep my original writing down. Please excuse my typos and (if there would be any loopholes, I'll try to cover them up as much as I can)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "The Tip of the Iceberg"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allie needs to decide what happens to her sister's killer...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allie doesn’t like this situation. This situation makes her guts hurt and uneasy. After that sincere apology from Harry, she just wants to get away from him. She just left him there defeated. She hates that she even has to take an apology from someone who didn’t mean what he said and had to deal with the consequences of his locker room conversation.</p><p>She can’t wrap her around the idea that she won’t give anybody spite when her sister was killed out of hate. Her sister’s killer is still on wine cellar arrest in custody of Campbell. That’s another surprise. Their psychopath cousin was making amends by keeping the killer prisoner. She didn’t even know how they could trust him.</p><p>Everyone is waiting for her to decide. Decide what’s best to do with her sister’s killer. She couldn’t even go and look the guy in the eye as much as she hated him already. Everyone understood that, so they tried to continue Cassandra’s legacy by having a systematized way of living and try to understand each other. Cassandra is everyone’s beacon of light so it seems, and Allie scoffs at that fact.</p><p>She couldn’t get out of bed after what happened last night and she did not get out of bed for the rest of the week, even missing out on Thanksgiving.</p><p>Grizz comes bolting in her room, “Okay! Enough is enough, Allie. You are going to get up now.”, and pulls away her blanket.</p><p>Becca entered the room and pulled her out of the bed into the shower and when she just stood there, Becca turned on the shower and soaked Allie dressed in her clothes. “Okay! I got it.”, she glared and Becca grinned at her leaving her to shower in the bathroom.</p><p>When she got out of shower, Becca laid down a tracksuit for her and a large winter jacket. Now they would have to deal with winter.</p><p>Grizz was in charge of searching for farmland and is now beginning his expedition together with 5 other teenagers that like camping. She appreciated how Grizz forced her out of bed before going because she hated having to know that he went without saying goodbye.</p><p>The council gathered at the end of the road, prepared a bon voyage breakfast before the Farmies began their expedition. Harry, of course, was doing a good job in managing this with his council. Even when he says he doesn’t care, he does. Even when he says he’s not as responsible and reliable as Cassandra was, he is still as responsible as he can be and Allie appreciates that.</p><p>As Becca and Allie approached the crowd, Harry’s smile grew wider. This gave Allie a weird feeling. After the last time they were together, her embarrassment sank in. </p><p>Will and Kelly were there as well and it turned out the two finally got together. Gordie was saying goodbye to Bean and giving his last instructions if she were to find any clues about getting home during their expedition. Sam and Grizz were signing ‘Be safe’ and ‘I’ll be waiting for you’ to each other. Becca joined Helena and gave encouragement to Gwen. This is not a regular school day in West Ham. This is a special day for New Ham.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you outside.”, Harry approached him.</p><p>Allie looked at a distance, “Yeah, Grizz was able to get me out of bed. He knows he will get a beating when he goes without saying goodbye.”</p><p>“He’s doing a good job, you know. I’m glad Cassandra was able to make a steady council among everyone. It makes everything work.”</p><p>Allie looked at him, “You are doing your best and you are doing so well, Harry. Even if Cassandra’s here, I know she would still want you in her council and now that she’s gone I’m sure you will be her best pick to continue all this.”, she puts her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you. That means a lot.”, he looked into her blue eyes and brushed his thumb on her hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Allie heaved a sigh as the expedition team began walking to the dense forest surrounding their town. Closing her eyes, she says a small prayer that they will be able to find what they are looking for and that they will be safe throughout and return with good news and intact.</p><p>Sam patted her shoulders signing for her to go back to town with the others. Allie shook her hand and signed to Sam to go on and she’s going to stay on the edge a little bit longer. Sam reluctantly agreed and walked to catch up to Becca.</p><p>After a few while staring into the distance, Allie smiled and felt at peace. Her sister won’t want her to get stuck in this spiral of sadness and pain. She decided that this is the last time that she’ll grieve and make peace with what has happened. She had to tell the others about her plan and sent them a group message to gather at her house.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you for coming here. I really appreciate it guys.” She said as she looked at them one-by-one. Gordie, Bean, Kelly, Becca, Sam, Will, Helena, Luke, Clarke, Jason and Harry. Campbell didn’t bother to come and took a mental note to message him later. “I know I have spiraled these past few weeks and thank you for not failing to reach out to me especially when I’m becoming a bitch.”</p><p>Sam signs, “You were really a bitch, Allie”</p><p>Everybody laughed.</p><p>“Thank you Gordie and Bean for staying here and never leaving me alone when Cassandra passed away. Gordie, I know that she is very special to you and trust me, you were special to her too. Kelly, thank you for holding the fort with Helena and Becca, you guys are stronger than you know. Luke, I owe you a lot of things and for all the guards had been doing ever since. Will, thank you for always being in the kitchen and taking the initiative to make sure everybody gets their meals. This council is very well thought of and I know Cassandra knew that you guys will do just fine even without her.”, Allie said as she began her big speech. This is becoming more of a eulogy than what she has planned.</p><p>She looked at Harry and he looked at her intensely. “And Harry, thank you for taking over and making all these happen. After Cassandra, you are the best thing to handle all of New Ham and thank you for stepping up.”</p><p>“Allie, I think it’s your time now.” Harry smiled at her.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t want to do anything with this. I want to help you as much as I can but not as a council and definitely not as a leader.”, Harry’s smile faded at what she said but she is determined, “I know that you are waiting for me to decide what to do with…” she careful says his name without choking, “... Dewey.”</p><p>Luke, as the leader of the guard is the one to speak up, “Allie, you don’t have to do this now.”</p><p>“I have to and I think everybody has waited enough for me to have a sound decision.”</p><p>“I think Campbell is doing a good job in scaring him, though”, Becca said to the group and everyone agreed what more punishment is worse than that.</p><p>Allie shook her head, “We cannot burden Campbell with this. We know what he’s capable of and we don’t know what will happen if he suddenly becomes bored in psyching Dewey out. This might cause more problems to the council in the long run.”</p><p>“Then, what do you want us to do with him, Allie?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not even going to think whether this is any good.</p><p>Still, thank you for anyone who continues to read!<br/>I'm really patiently waiting for The Society's Season 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Tidal Wave”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allie decides what she wants to do with her sister's killer....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then, what do you want us to do with him, Allie?” Luke asked, thinking something that is far from what she has in mind.</p><p>“We let him go.”</p><p>Everybody bursted out in protest. Who would want a killer out and about the town? What if he kills someone again? We don’t know what that sicko is capable of. We would just have to cast him out but we have expeditioners out there. What if he hurts someone again?</p><p>“We let him go into the woods. I know that this isn’t ideal but what do you want to do to him? Execute him?”, Allie pushed back.</p><p>“Why not?”, Harry said.</p><p>“No! If we do that we’re no better than him, Harry. I don’t want anybody to become killers. I don’t want you to become a killer.”, Allie teared up as she defended her decision.</p><p>The front door swung open and Campbell was there with Dewey handcuffed. “I know that’s what you will say, cousin.”, Campbell sneered. “Now you know how you are not wanted here.”, he hissed at Dewey on his side.</p><p>“Winter’s coming and I like your idea dearest cousin, but I’m not a saint like that. I agree with Harry but then who will want to be a killer in this room?”, Campbell looked around and stared at them one-by-one looking for takers.</p><p>“I will”, Harry raised his hand and Campbell smirked.</p><p>“No!”, Allie protested, “This violence is enough! Campbell, you say you liked my idea right? How can you make it more fit for a criminal?”, she asked as she put down Harry’s hand and held onto it afraid that he might say and say or do something that he doesn’t mean to.</p><p>Harry looked at Allie and her hands repeatedly. All he wanted to do is to finish this once and for all. To finish the pain that brought upon Allie, the grief and the fear that the one who killed her sister is still alive and might come for her next.</p><p>“Easy.”, Campbell looked at the shrinking Dewey, “We let him into the woods with 1 week worth of food, 1 jacket and that’s it. We let him into the woods in the winter and let him survive on his own.”</p><p>That’s fairly easy, thought everyone but then Campbell’s sneering smile gave them chills on what he said next, “And that way, let him meet his maker on his own.”, and shrugged like it’s nothing.</p><p>Dewey whimpered and tried his best to calm himself down, “You cannot kill me. You bunch of motherfuckers.”, he said trying to be as intimidating as he can be.</p><p>Campbell thinks it’s time for Dewey to go back to his wine cellar so he dragged him outside, “You think you saw the last of me, Allie Pressman? I’m going to kill you like your fucking sister! You hear me?! I’m gonna kill you!!”, Dewey yelled in hatred as he faded into the distance getting dragged by Campbell.</p><p>Harry felt Allie’s hand tensed up as she squeezed his. Allie didn’t have to see him, Allie didn’t have to hear his empty threats. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and whispered “I won’t let him hurt you.”, and he meant it. Everyone might be surprised to see him very affectionate with Allie after everything but he meant to protect Allie and to help her to get through her grief in every way he can.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>As the weeks went by, Allie tried her best to assist the leader and the council. However, this doesn’t feel right by Harry. According to him, it has to be her on top and so everyone convinced her to take on the role.</p><p>“I cannot do it.”, Allie said dismissively and for nth time now.</p><p>Harry feels like he’s getting all these ideas from Allie, like piling up the unnecessary things like clothes, shoes, hiking equipment and furniture to one store and leaving the keys to the council who will then assist anybody who would require new things.</p><p>It was also her idea to move all the unused cars at the supermarket parking lot and distribute one car per house so everyone has freedom in roaming around the town as they want to.</p><p>Harry caressed her wrist, calming her down as he knew she could be grumpy when they forced her into this. “You are really good at this.”, Harry tells her.</p><p>“You’re better Harry. Everyone looks up to you in high school and even now.”, she reassured him.</p><p>Harry scoffed at her, indicating that what she said was bullshit.</p><p>Will cleared his throat and asked Allie if he could talk to him alone. Honestly, she didn’t want to but she thought that they had been avoiding Will for enough now. She knows what he wanted to talk about and maybe the best thing right now is to bare it all out in the open.<br/>Harry looked at her for confirmation and she slightly nodded her head.</p><p>Harry put his hand on Will’s shoulder in precaution and passed by him. He didn’t know what happened to both of them but he had a faint idea. After all, he was the one who snagged his ex-girlfriend and told him straight in his face that he liked Kelly. In his defense, when New Ham blew up his first instinct was to protect everything he cared about and Kelly is one of them, only to learn that she is more capable of protecting herself and she’s been very good at it with Cassandra’s rule.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>“What do you want?”, Allie asked when Harry’s out of sight.</p><p>Will sat in front of her and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away, “So, you and Harry?”</p><p>“Oh, Will”, Allie groaned. She was seriously not taking this from him. “The afterparty of the play, do you remember that? I really liked you Will. After being best friends for so long, I was able to wrap it around my head and confessed to you but you pushed me away like I’m so disgusting.”</p><p>Will looked at the kitchen table, this was not how he wanted the conversation to go through.</p><p>“After that, New Ham came and everyone was grasping any semblance of their old lives and I wanted to at least salvage the friendship I had with you after I supposedly ruined it. But I guess you had a different idea in mind and I was fine with it.”, Allie paused a while and looked at Will looking so little in his seat, “When Prom came, you did not even look at me. It was as if we didn’t spend all those years together. And when Cassandra died you thought that you care for me after all?”</p><p>“I care about you, Allie.”</p><p>Allie sighed, “You and Kelly are together now, Will. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I just want us to be friends again.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she knew that this is not what she wants. Not anymore. “I’ve had enough of your intermittent friendship, Will.”</p><p>She stood up, taking her tea and left him in the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I saw a post on a group before that The Society fans who hates Will's character shouldn't be tagged as racist -- which I agree on. I think it doesn't matter which race Will is, it's just that his character is written so badly (and I'm not sure the actor is very effective in making his character stand out as well). </p><p>Even with the obvious lack of black characters in The Society, I think it did a good job in making the cast as mixed and made a lot of representations - - we have Helen of Asian descent, Bean of Indian descent, Gordie of Mexican (?) descent, Will of Black descent - - I love how ASL is widely used in the series for Sam (deaf representation) and how they also has Becca, teen mom character. They even has representation for people with heart condition through Cassandra (which I'm really proud of!) and anxiety and depression through Harry. We have domestic abuse with what happened with Elle, and then there's women discrimination through what happened with Lexi during the wine cellar scene. We have psycopath and sociopath representation through Campbell and Dewey as well.</p><p>Generally, I think they did a great job with having various representations and that's what I'm really proud of of this series and basically the reason why I got hooked. I think with enough episode count these will be heavily tackled on and I wish for season 2 to be better than the first one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Cave In”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the banishment commenced....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter came and Harry became the constant person in Allie’s life. He’s beside her every day and even with people around her, he’s still there. She should be annoyed but seeing him near gave her an odd feeling of comfort.</p>
<p>“Allie, it’s time”, Grizz told her as everyone that gathered in her living room prepared to go to the banishment.</p>
<p>Grizz came back after a week of expedition and they were ecstatic to have seen a good patch of land. What’s even more assuring was there were wild turkeys which they could breed and give the town enough meat resources. Two weeks in winter and everyone is saving their frozen meat and so they mostly have vegetable-based dishes in the communal meals.</p>
<p>Allie also began working her shifts as they could hear murmurs that she was being unfair and only getting favors from Harry. This made Harry angry but they were right. Allie could also use the time to be productive so she won’t go spiraling again.</p>
<p>Allie smiled at Grizz and took the last sip of her tea. She put on her puffed jacket and beanie and was met with a chill as soon as she stepped outside.</p>
<p>Harry came out of the house and went straight to his car, starting it up right away. She climbed to the familiar car and hoped that after this event, everything would be normal. As much as normal goes.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>The cruel event was attended by a lot of onlookers. Allie thought that maybe Dewey may even have friends in the crowd that he’s seeking mercy to. Even with Campbell holding Dewey from behind, her goosebumps didn’t go away. It’s not like she’s scared of Dewey, but as Dewey looked at her with hateful and killer-like eyes, she cannot help but hold onto the hem of Harry’s jacket.</p>
<p>“And the entourage arrives.”, Dewey smirked at her.</p>
<p>Everybody’s just so tired of his pretend macho antics that no one even bothered to stop him. Campbell clicked his tongue and it seemed like Dewey was scared for a moment.</p>
<p>Harry has to say something to the citizens of New Ham and Allie let go of his jacket. He squeezed her hand instead before standing beside Campbell. Only at this moment did Allie saw what kind of leader Harry truly was — thoughtful but tough, gentle but strong, intimidating but caring.<br/>“Citizens of New Ham, in front of you this evening is the person guilty of Cassandra’s murder. He is sentenced to banishment in the woods starting the first day of Winter. We have packed a week-long food and water for him and gave him a winter jacket and shoes of his choice. This is the last provision that this town will be giving him”, Harry handed Campbell the backpack for Dewey.</p>
<p>“The contents have been inspected thoroughly to ensure there aren’t any harmful objects to enable him to harm anybody or anything”, Harry reassured everyone, “He won’t also be given any means of navigation. Our team of expeditioners and three guards were tasked to escort him in the middle of the woods and leave him there to fend for himself in the harsh winter.”</p>
<p>Everybody cheered for the volunteers and this gave Allie a sense of strength. Sam, beside him, was cheering even though he didn’t want Grizz to go away again. Allie puts her arm around Sam’s shoulder for support, not only for him but for her as well.</p>
<p>Campbell was seen threatening Dewey for the last time until Elle dragged him away. The shift of Campbell’s character had been for Elle. Love indeed changes people for the better. She cannot believe it when she heard from Elle how Campbell was actually sweet and won’t do anything to harm her. She was really suspicious of it, but she chose to believe and hope that it is really what Elle says it is.</p>
<p>She sees Campbell putting his arm around Elle protectively, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>They waited for an hour after the group went into the woods. Grizz was the first one they saw emerge from the dense forest and Sam came to him in a hug. Luke was next and met with Helena grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked away. Soon enough, everyone except Dewey came out of the forest. The crowd waited for another half hour before dispersing, assured that Dewey was not able to find his way back.</p>
<p>This did not budge Allie, though. She was frozen on the pavement where she sat through all the waiting.</p>
<p>Harry waited beside her until she wanted to go home. He did not say anything and that made Allie thankful. He also did not say anything because there was nothing to say. They basked in silence and stared at the woods, reassuring themselves that the threat was really gone.</p>
<p>“Thank you”, Allie whispered.</p>
<p>Harry put his hand on her arm that calms her nerves.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking?”, Allie cleared her throat before continuing, “You did not just volunteer killing him.”<br/>Harry remembered when Campbell went to the Pressman residence with Dewey when they were deliberating his sentence. Everyone inside were scared of the thought of killing someone, he wasn’t. He even volunteered. Not that he did not mean it entirely.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Allie sighed and looked at him with intense, watery eyes.</p>
<p>“Promise me that you wouldn’t hurt anybody at my expense.”, she placed her hand on top of his. “You cannot do that to yourself Harry. I’m not worth it.”</p>
<p>He cannot promise what she asked. He cannot just stand by and not do anything at her expense, as she said. Not now, not ever.</p>
<p>“You are worth it.”, he said to her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, contemplating if this was even a good thing.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really tried to make Campbell not the evil one here, because honestly I think there should be more to his storyline that just being tagged as a 'psychopath' and I know what happened with Elle and him on the show was really disturbing but I want to give them an au where they're just loving and domestic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Fireflies”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimpse of farm life and is that Allie missing Harry?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grizz had figured out a way to work out the irrigation in their makeshift farmland. It’s going to take a lot of work and a lot of smart minds put together for it to be reality. He asked Gordie and Harry for help and they have been prodding on the mechanics of the irrigation Grizz wanted for a week now.</p><p>It’s nice to have Harry work on something else rather than stay by her side the whole day, Allie thought. She is still working 9-5, this time making sure the bushes on the common areas do not go haywire because they might be facing worse if they let everything just grow out.</p><p>Sam also figured out how to use the old-school lawn mower, so that would definitely make her job faster and the grass more neat-looking.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be here forever?”, Sam signed to her during one of their breaks.</p><p>That is the lingering question everyone in New Ham has in their heads. If this is what their world has become. If there’s no more escaping New Ham. “I don’t think so.”, Allie signed back, getting new hope as she does. After all, they still have to be positive.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the communal dinner, she decides to have a cup of coffee to relax herself before going to bed. “You know, Grizz has this great idea for the farmland, but we have to figure out the irrigation. He thought of doing another expedition to the woods and see if they can find any lake or river.”</p><p>She doesn’t know when Harry began living in her home. Gordie and Bean eventually moved out, with excuses like Bean can prepare for farmland better if she stayed at the residence where the expeditioners decided to move in and Gordie moving in the clinic so he’ll be there in case someone comes in for an emergency.</p><p>“That is risky, especially with Dewey out there.”, she commented. Harry, after all, is still the main decision-maker in New Ham.</p><p>Of course, Dewey is not that harmful now. Where would he even get things to harm them? They confiscated all the guns and blew them up in the spot near the town’s center.</p><p>Harry refilled his coffee mug, that is his fifth for today, she subconsciously counted. Takes more than a cup of coffee to run this town. “We can’t always be afraid of risks, you know that.”</p><p>And she does. She learned it from her sister. Cassandra having a heart defect made her life at risk every day, but every day she lived her life as if she’s not restrained to anything. She was on top of her class, she was constantly volunteering for something, she was the Student Council President and she even got into an Ivy League school.</p><p>“So, who’s going?”</p><p>“Grizz will definitely lead the expedition. He’s taking Jason, Gwen, some of the kids from the agricultural class back then and me.”</p><p>Allie snapped her eyes at him. “No.”, she said, making it sound so demanding. Both Harry and her were surprised by her reaction. Harry stared at her with hopeful expression and she cleared her throat, “I mean, if you’re not here who’s going to lead the citizens of New Ham?”</p><p>Harry smiled.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry too much about that.”, he messed with her hair and went to the guest room.</p><p>Allie pouted in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Her next job was to help Bean with the crops that they are trying to grow on the farmland. She was beyond grateful because this way, she’ll be one of the first ones to welcome the second expeditioners when they come back. So much for Sam’s envy.</p><p>Bean was telling her steps on how to grow potatoes as it is the most consumed crop when her eyes wandered off the forest. What is it like to be out there? Not knowing what you’ll find, getting disappointed about finding nothing.</p><p>“Allie? You know they won’t be back until the weekend right?” Bean tells her when she caught Allie’s eyes.</p><p>Allie could not even wrap her mind with Harry being out there in the vast uncertainty. “I want to join next time.”, she says. At least if she joined the expeditioners, she wouldn't have to worry about Harry.</p><p>“I’m all about girl power but I can’t even imagine going through there again. I admire Grizz for being so brave. He’s been in what? Three expeditions now and I know he won’t be stopping soon. It’s very different from your typical camping trip. Even though our high school field trip was supposed to be camping, this is definitely not what I had in mind.”, Bean babbled mindlessly.</p><p>It took a lot of convincing from Cassandra, mostly because her parents wanted someone to be there to check on her sister, to make her agree to join the field trip. She was more than ready to arrange the books in the library instead. Still she wonders why everyone did go. Maybe most of them were forced because The Smell came back a week before the field trip was to be held.</p><p>“I don’t think this is what everyone had in mind when they stepped into those buses.”, she said empathetically to Bean.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After a few days of making wooden plant boxes, she managed to hurt herself more than actually be productive but still smiled at herself for the perfect plant box that she created. Bean, with the agriculture kids, cheered for her achievement. She can definitely get used to this. Celebrating small victories, one day at a time.</p><p>They heard leaves rustling from the woods and knew that the expeditioners were back. Everyone in the farmland cheered and approached the team with drinks, taking their heavy backpacks. “A double celebration after all!”, nothing beats Bean’s cheerfulness.</p><p>“Hi”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had the worst news that The Society season 2 has been cancelled. This is very frustrating, like, what do we with that ending? I guess we have to rely on fanfictions for this one.</p><p>- -<br/>Have you signed the petition for it yet? Please do!<br/>As of the moment, it has 63k signatures and counting.</p><p>http://chng.it/F4HpkqcnJJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “The Bird and The Worm”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a glimpse of Allie and Harry living together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi”, said the voice that she’s been waiting for.</p><p>She looked up and there he was, sweating in the sunshine. She instantly smiled, “Hey”</p><p>“What are you doing there?”, he asked sitting down beside her and downing his water bottle. He leaned into her and got really interested in what she was doing.</p><p>Allie pushed him slightly, “Hey, don’t mock my plants!”, she laughed and tried to get him out of the way. This was really relaxing, she thought. She never knew she’ll take farming that way because she was never the person who actually cared about plants. But trimming bushes, mowing grass and then farming, she can see this as something she would do every day.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After they got home and all washed up, Allie got some ingredients for pasta in the fridge and started cooking. They were too tired to actually go to the cafeteria and join the communal dinner. Harry went to the kitchen after her and decided to squeeze some lemons for lemonade.</p><p>Allie felt like this scene is quite domestic but doesn’t complain about it anyway. She liked the feel of it and somehow this is something she would gladly get used to. After all, Harry’s had even moved his things here leaving his perfect mansion behind.</p><p>When they were eating dinner, Allie began talking, “You know, I never asked why you decided to leave your house. I mean, in the beginning you were opposing Cassandra because you wanted to keep what’s yours. What changed?”</p><p>“You”, he simply said.</p><p>Allie laughed at that earning a smile from Harry. “I guess we all don’t want to be alone in our houses, huh?” Harry chuckled, shaking his head. She doesn’t really know anything.</p><p>“You know if this was a normal day in West Ham, you guys would be off to universities. I always forget that you have the same brain as Cassandra. Which college would you have gone to?”, she continued and figured that they have been living together so might as well get to know each other more. The people they were before New Ham.</p><p>“You hurt me so, Pressman.” and he put his hand on his chest, fakingly hurt. “But, I would have been to Brown. I just want to go as far away from Connecticut as possible.”</p><p>She saw the sadness in his eyes as he recalls. The great Harry Bingham does not love West Ham as everyone thought he does. She has always thought that the Binghams have the perfect life. They would never have to wonder when their money would run out nor when the people will betray them because they are the golden family and all that. She remembered how their parents worked with Mr. Bingham, the best lawyer, her father would commend. No wonder his son would be as great as him, her mother would add. This usually pissed Cassandra off.</p><p>“Wow, Ivy League.”, Allie joked, “I always thought that getting to an Ivy League school is impossible. Now I know two people who can.”</p><p>“How about you?”</p><p>Allie never really thought about it. She knew she could never get into an Ivy League school but still squeezes a lot of AP classes in. If she didn’t try out for soccer, her best interest was to be in a Community College.</p><p>“I don’t really have a brain like yours and Cassandra but I’m basically just waiting for scouts from any university. If no one liked me then I could always get into a Community College.”, she shyly said.</p><p>Harry removed the stray hair from her face and cupped her chin, “Hey, I know you would have done great.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Allie was doing her job for the day -- street sweeper. Blocks and blocks of houses and fall leaves, it’s not a job to die for in Fall. Still, she could not help herself but to gather the leaves that she had swept and threw them in the air. She did this for a good few times.</p><p>She looked at the red and yellow leaves falling down when she saw a dreadly scene before her eyes, “Don’t do it.”</p><p>“If you are not here, we would be better”, the hatred so full in his eyes.</p><p>Cassandra raised her hands in front of her, trying to coax the bloodshot-eyed Dewey. “You do not have to do this, Dewey.”</p><p>“No one asked for your opinion, Cassandra!” and Dewey shot her without blinking.</p><p>He smirked and pulled the trigger one more time.</p><p>The leaves continued to fall in front of her eyes and one moment, there he was staring at her full of demonic vibes. “You’re next”, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Allie opened her eyes wide and inhaled deeply. She looked at her surroundings and she’s back to her room, where she should be safe. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, trying to calm herself in the process.</p><p>She went back to bed but her hands won’t stop shaking. She tried to scroll through the pictures from her phone wishing she has something else to look at, like Instagram or Tumblr. She breathed in and out for a few more minutes and decided that she cannot do it by herself.</p><p>Gathering her blanket, she went downstairs and quietly opened the guest room’s door. There Harry is, sleeping under the covers only a part of his head peeking out. She hoped that slipping on his bed is okay. She hoped that he could be enough to calm her enough to fall asleep again, and he is.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I have finished all the chapters for this story, and sooooo. I'm going to do a back-to-back updates!<br/>Two today and two for next week.</p><p>Let me know what you think of this guys.</p><p>And again! If you haven't signed the petition for The Society season 2! Please do! We need Harry to get his redemption, we need more Grizzam, WE NEED HALLIE TO COME TOGETHER!</p><p>More Fugitive!<br/>More Pie!<br/>More Answers!</p><p>http://chng.it/ZjVrYbYqLk &lt;&lt;&lt; petition is now at 68k and counting!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “The Saltwater Room”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Helena getting married... engaged?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun peeked through the windows, Harry found himself with extra weight. He stirred for a moment and there she was with her arms around his torso. Her face was full of troubles and he noticed that she was tearing up in her sleep.</p><p>“Allie?”, he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulders.</p><p>Allie tightened her grasp on his body, “No!”, she sobbed.</p><p>Harry shook her shoulders to wake her up, “Allie. You’re dreaming. Are you okay?”, he continued on.</p><p>She opened her eyes all of the sudden and looked at him with a scared expression. “Don’t ever leave me alone.”, she said.</p><p>He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Everything was just too much, everything that has happened to her was just too much. He hugged her tightly as she quietly sobbed to his chest.</p><p>“I dreamt of him killing Cassandra and threatening me.”, Harry immediately knew who she was talking about. “I know we banished him from the town but I’m still scared of what might happen. Maybe he’ll go after me or go after someone else. Either ways, we all have to be careful.”, Allie shared.</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement and kept on hugging her and caressing her back until she calmed down. Once Allie was settled, they went to the kitchen to work on their breakfast. Today, it’s cereal day.</p><p>“Where are you posted today? I want you to be near me at all times”, Harry said.</p><p>Allie smiled at him, knowing he cared enough to understand her and her nightmares, “I’m still working on the farm and you are too. So I’ll be okay with that.”</p><p>“Good”, and he took her bowl to the dishwasher and kissed her forehead in the process.</p><p>Allie smiled at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice day out as Bean and Allie tended the farm. Others have come to join them, including Kelly and Will who are now closer than ever. Helena as giddy as ever called them in. “Guys, I have an announcement to make”</p><p>They all circled around her. Helena having the brightest smile that anybody won’t ever take away from her. “Luke and I are getting married!”, and the girls all exploded with cheer. Kelly was the first one to hug Helena and everyone did the same congratulating her.</p><p>Harry decided that this was a cause for a celebration and everybody agreed to have a bit of lavish for the night. Luke promised at least 10 bottles of wine from his family cellar and it’s a party.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The engagement party was less extravagant than prom and Thanksgiving but everyone put in effort and that’s what matters. Becca was able to print out photos of the couple and was in charge of decorating the ceiling with a party foil paper and anything sparkly. Kelly rounded the houses to get a hold of everybody’s downloaded music. Will and his team of cooks prepared the sumptuous meal and even bothered with making a cake.</p><p>Sam and Allie were arranging the chairs when the guys came. Jason and Clark were dragging a keg beside the buffet table. Grizz and Harry were bringing in big speakers which Allie suspected was from the Bingham household.</p><p>Luke and Helena decided that the engagement party will be like half-the-wedding because nobody has a license to officiate nor do we have the means to get one. The party started with Helena going to the reception dressed in all white and some kid with the cello began playing the wedding march.</p><p>All the girls sighed when they saw Helena, because seriously she looked like a gothic angel and they loved that about her. Allie looked into the boys’ aisle and saw everyone getting excited for Luke. To have that kind of relationship, to have that kind of love is something that everyone hopes for.</p><p>Allie’s eyes landed on Harry where he winked at her with twinkling eyes and mouthed ‘you look wonderful’. Allie swore she blushed into bright pink as her dress.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the exchange of vows and rings, the party began. Harry and Allie  were inseparable as they danced to every song from slow to fast. When Phil Collins’ One More Night came, Harry whispered to her, “Remember how you denied me a dance to this at the prom?”</p><p>Allie chuckled. Of course she remembered. That was the time when they both felt like they could be something more but the idea doesn’t seem very good with Allie as she has to think what it would mean to Cassandra if she started something with her archnemesis. It seemed forever ago, but she wished she would’ve said yes.</p><p>“We have now”, she whispered back and Harry brought his lips to her hair smiling as he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Do you think what we had before would’ve continued without a hitch if Cassandra’s tragedy didn’t happen?”, he asked again, carefully picking his words.</p><p>Allie looked into his eyes and whispered, “We have now” and put a soft kiss to his cheek.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second update for today.</p><p>Again, guys, please sign the petition for The Society season 2! We need it!</p><p>http://chng.it/zDcgbmzT8M &gt;&gt; petition at 68k and counting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “Meteor Shower”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Allie moments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months passed and the town was fully functional. Everybody decided that for them to all survive, they had to cooperate and thank goodness for that. Now, Harry was not being so stressed all the time and was really helping Grizz and the agriculture committee in setting up irrigation and even building a cabin in the farm.</p><p>Sam and Grizz became very open of who they are and the Guard even welcomed Sam to the group, not really making him one of them but being one of their family.</p><p>Surprisingly, Campbell was now interacting with people outside with the help of Elle, and he does not seem intimidating now. He helps with the inventory and manages the booze because why the hell not?</p><p>Luke and Helena are now starting a family, not actually having a baby but like adopting the guards. Helena is still the town’s middleman and pseudo-pastor. Everyone just trusts her gut and Allie thinks that she speaks for everyone when she says that Helena is the best in maintaining level-headedness in all of them. Nobody knows how she does it.</p><p>Bean and Gordie were still looking for answers on how to get home. It came a time when Gordie broke down and Bean did not know what to do. It was tough to be the smart nerd whom everyone looked up to and hoped to get answers from. Allie felt sorry for Gordie and did not really know how to comfort him. She then gave her a list of places where Cassandra finds “solace in solitude”, as she always says. Allie was hesitant to give it at first because it seemed too personal to her sister and would want to keep it to herself, but decided that Gordie needs it more.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Allie was just getting back from her shift in the farm and she is stretching her neck and shoulders. As she approached the patio, she felt that something was not right. Grabbing the rake from the side of the patio, she continued and opened the door ready to hit whoever. “Allie!!”, Harry’s voice boomed and she opened her eyes.</p><p>Harry was bewildered and then started laughing, “It’s just me. We live together for Christ’s sake!”</p><p>Allie set down the rake and was confused, “I thought you will still be in the church for your daily meeting.”</p><p>“I ditched work today.”, he says and holds Allie’s hands.</p><p>“I didn’t know the mayor could play hooky.”</p><p>“If it’s Harry Bingham, then playing hooky isn’t that surprising.”, he gave that signature smirk and led Allie to the dining room where everything was set up so nicely, even Allie didn’t know Harry could pull it off.</p><p>Allie washed her hands in the bar first before carefully sitting down. Something is definitely weird. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“We’re celebrating!” Harry says and sets down the course for tonight.</p><p>Allie would be skeptical as to why Harry is wasting much food on the two of them when they could have a proper meal in the gym instead but as the chicken and salad is too mouth-watering, she thanks her heavenly guardians that Harry cooked it for her anyway.</p><p>“And as for dessert”, Harry skipped to the kitchen for the third time now, “check out this souffle.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I didn’t know you knew how to make a souffle.”</p><p>As Harry sets down the souffle, Allie digs right in, savoring the delightful taste of the dessert that she hasn’t tasted for a long time.</p><p>“Well, you still have a lot of things that you need to discover about me and if you answer right, then maybe you’ll have a lifetime to do so.” Harry said and at that moment Allie began to feel something hard on her mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god!”, she ran to the kitchen to check what was in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Allie was having a hard time steadying her breath. She went to the dining room slowly and Harry was already kneeling facing her. “Harry…”, she showed her the ring that she found in her mouth.</p><p>“That was an heirloom from Grandma Bingham. She gave it to me just before she passed away 5 years ago. She says that whoever I give that to would be a very lucky girl, but as I think about it, you are not the lucky one, I am.” Harry holds her hands and the ring. “Allie, you made me a better man and we may just be starting our relationship but I know you are the one. You are too good for me but you kept on saving me. You have no idea how you bring light to my life. I love you so much and I don’t know how I can live without you.”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and asked the question he’s been longing for, “Allie Pressman, will you make me the luckiest guy in the whole universe and wherever we are right now by marrying me?”</p><p>Allie knelt so she can be leveled with him. “Of course!”</p><p>And Harry happily put the ring on her finger and after Allie put her hands on his face and kissed him tenderly. “I love you too”, she whispers.</p><p>“Music to my ears.” Harry says as he hugged his new fiance tightly.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another double update today.</p><p>Thank you so much for the kudos and do lmk what you think about this.</p><p>I'm currently rewatching The Society and silently grieving that we wouldn't know what will happen next and may only rely on our imaginations and the imaginations of others through fanfictions. I'm glad I made a fic of this show and I would want to do more!</p><p>If we still have a chance to save the show, it would be fucking awesome! Because we all deserved that!<br/>The creators deserve it, the actors deserve it and everyone deserves it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “Vanilla Twilight”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordie x Cassandra</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the first play Gordie had seen, nor is it the best one but something about it was just mesmerizing. He was just invited to watch by Bean since she will be the lighting director. The two best friends know that it is not much but still it was a big deal to Bean and Gordie will always be there to support.</p><p>Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead is one of the most ambitious plays their school has ever done and Gordie thinks it was just a waste of time. Money will be spent better with developing a team for the Academic Decathlon. But when two of the best students in the school are in the play, Cassandra and Harry, then who would think the drama club would be a waste?</p><p>Gordie stared at the stage and totally forgot what his bitterness about the drama club was. There she is. She was the second best in school, as he was always the first one. Unlike Harry, Cassandra never viewed him as a competition. She just thought that he is simply better and accepted that. Gordie thinks he was just invisible to be noticed by anyone outside of his circle.</p><p>Back to the play, the crowd was engrossed when the infamous tossing of the coin began. It just seems that they are all in the world of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, with nowhere else to go and nothing they can do to change their fates. And Gordie’s fate? It’s to be invisible.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He never cared for anything when they came back to a different place after the cancelled field trip. Finding a way back home has always been lingering in his mind after the bus left, but with everyone on their own he knew he had to fend for himself too. And as the smart one, he would want to go to the grocery store and get some canned goods, to the hardware store to get some flints, flares and two radios -- one for Bean, since she is his only friend after all -- and to the pharmacy for medkits and first-aids.</p><p>That’s where he sees a struggling Cassandra sweeping in the bottles of various medicines on the counter. That’s when he knew he had a new reason for this place. “I’ll learn how to take care of you.”, he said to Cassandra and he meant every bit of it, even if he had to devote all his time learning everything by the books.</p><p>He also had a reason to help Bean figure out how where they are and how to go back home. All this for Cassandra.</p><p>Everything was going fine, the shared affection Gordie and Cassandra have was more than what he can ask for. He just thought that her knowing him was enough, but then he knew he wanted more. That it could be something more.</p><p>He was there to help every step of the way. Cassandra’s decisions on how to run the new town were hers but she would always ask for his input, asking for a second opinion as she knows she is not always the smartest one in the room, Gordie is. Cassandra leaned on to him to find out where they were and Gordie happily complied, learning in every way possible, as much as his alienware laptop could help him, the medical books and the telescope.</p><p>In a way, he allowed his brain to stretch so far than he could, even more than what he needed to get into CalTech.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the unfateful night, Gordie could not even allow himself to grieve. He left that for Allie and he knows that he has to continue supporting whatever government they had come up with. The group grew and he was grateful for that.</p><p>“Grieving is not for me”, Gordie says to Bean.</p><p>Bean offered a comforting hand, “You have to and you need to. That’s how we, humans, cope.”</p><p>Kelly started having interest in the medical field and Gordie was thankful for the extra hand. He thinks that they can do this. He’ll let everyone else take care of vengeance for Cassandra. He pondered over books instead of pondering what should happen to Dewey. He spent his nights in the library and in the hospital instead of getting into whatever drama the group gets into.</p><p>Bean eventually joined Grizz to go through expeditions and only checked up on him when they needed something for the farm. This did not bother Gordie at all. For all they know, he was the Merlin of this new town, who can magically come up with the answers for everything. There were times though that he cannot take it and just burst out sobbing.</p><p>Crying for Cassandra’s life, crying for his life, crying for everyone’s life.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>One day, Allie came by the hospital with a notebook. “Gordie, I want you to have this.” and Allie offered the notebook to him.</p><p>Knowing it was something he should study about, he opened and saw a list of the few spots here in West Ham, “What do you need me to find?”</p><p>“Nothing.”, Allie shrugged, “This is a list of places that Cassandra goes for a ‘solace in solitude’ and I think that you should have it.”</p><p>With that, Allie left him in the hospital with the list in hand.</p><p>He got a message from Bean asking how he is. This has been her routine, a few checking up and they’d go on their own doing more important matters.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It has been a year since they were in New Ham and Gordie has been feeling sentimental all over. This day, a year ago was when it all started. The nightmare started and a year has passed and he hasn't got any answers.</p><p>Kelly was able to recognize the bus driver, but really where does that lead them? It’s not like they can go out of town and search for this guy nor can he or Bean hack into any system to get leads on this Pfeiffer guy.</p><p>It has been a month since Allie gave her Cassandra’s list and maybe he can calm faster if he goes to one of her places. He finished his coffee and grabbed his cap and the household car and started looking for solace.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>One of her places was the pond in the park and he just sat there throwing every small pebble he can grab just to pass time and think. It’s a long shot but he began, “You know, I never told you this Cassandra. When we started high school I was pissed that someone is getting closer to my grades in school. I might’ve had a vendetta on you before because I wanted to go to CalTech and that means I need to be on top but then one time in one of our chemistry classes together, you smiled and greeted me.</p><p>You know, Mrs. Ramirez never wanted to pair us up because that would seem unfair to the other kids and she wanted to have at least a competition going on in her class but you stood up to her and you said, ‘I don’t believe in rankings, I just believe in great people and Gordie is one and I want to work with him’. I know you are just making a point but that made me feel kind of special.</p><p>You were always the light in West Ham High and even with the jocks and Harry maiming you every time they got, you just stood up to them. Nobody knew about your pacemaker and nobody knew how you are so strong and brave even with your condition. You didn’t rely on sympathy nor did you let your condition get in the way of great things that you do. And maybe, that’s when I became aware of you. I was invisible and you are shining through.</p><p>I am grateful for our time here in New Ham. You did good Cassandra, your sister did good. Heck! Even your ‘mortal enemy’ did good.</p><p>It took a long time for me to be at peace with you being gone but eventually I got used to it and I don’t want to get used to it, you know. In a few good months after you died, I imagined you preparing tea for Allie in the kitchen. I just distracted myself and that’s what I have been doing until now.</p><p>I never told you before and maybe I would never get a chance to tell you, Cassandra…”</p><p>“Tell me what, Gordie?”, Gordie perked up when he heard the familiar voice. He thinks he is just hallucinating and groaned.</p><p>Cassandra sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey”, that’s the smile he’s been wanting to look at every day.</p><p>“How…”</p><p>“You guys did it. You guys were perfect and everything is back to normal. Every decision after my death was just so pure and good and kind and I am not sure as well but I came back and everything is back.”</p><p>Gordie’s tears were nonstop and all he can do is to hug Cassandra tightly, never wanting to let go. “Oh my god! We’re back! You’re back!”</p><p>Cassandra leaned in to him and gave him a peck in the lips. “Thank you for everything, Gordie”</p><p>“I love you.”, Gordie confessed.</p><p>“I know and I love you too.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so this is the end for this fic!</p><p>I know that there's a bit of cliffhanger at the end of this chapter (I actually intended that so if I would decide to continue with or not, it's not entirely a huge cliff)</p><p>Thank you to everyone who had read this.</p><p>My inspiration for the title is the Owl City album (there's just something about his songs that I grew to love and continue to love). My Hallie heart aches that we won't get the redemption arc for Harry and what could have been between them.</p><p>I have been going around AO3 for more Hallie fanfictions and I'll be willing to read your fics as well!<br/>You can also find me in Tumblr, and I have a group chat for The Society going on there, so do let me know if you want in. :)</p><p>xoxo<br/>Hallie 5ever!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a result of my week-long obsession with The Society and Hallie fandom. This is my first work in Archive of our Own and where I have found amazing fan fictions as well.</p><p>Hope you guys like this.</p><p>P.S. Title and Chapter titles are inspired by Owl City's Ocean Eyes album.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>